


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heroes And Villains(Super Junior) [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Donghae-centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Henry-centric, Heroes to Villains, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Mad Scientists, Minor Character Death, Multi, Science Fiction, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Villains to Heroes, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Heroes And Villains(Super Junior) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986137
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

Kyuhyun is startled by a hand on his shoulder.When he turns around,he sees Henry looking at him with what looks to be a forced smile.

Getting over his shock,Kyuhyun smiles back the best he can."Good to see you too."He greets the younger."Is there something you need?"Henry removes his hand from the older boy's shoulder and sits down next to him.


End file.
